


Пентапризма

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [71]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Пять новых вкусов, которые Дэниел Джексон узнал после того, как записался в программу Звёздных врат.





	Пентапризма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pentaprism.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732435) by Sorcha Luxor [archived by [thealphagate_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist)]. 



1) На вид оно было, конечно, странное. Вроде ящерицы. Но приготовлено со специями и маслами, зажарено до той степени, что считается на Абидосе совершенством, и представлено им со всевозможными почестями и уважением. О’Нил и его ребята подначивали, так что, пожав плечами, Дэниел выдрал из ящерицы кусок белого мяса, понюхал и впился в него зубами. Неплохо.  
— На вкус как цыплёнок, — сказал он, скрывая облегчение, и благожелательно улыбнулся Касуфу и Шау’ри.  
  
2) На упаковке было написано «макароны с сыром». Дэниел поискал способ приготовления… Погодите-ка. Не было никакого способа приготовления. Просто «Готово к употреблению, макароны с сыром». Дэниел в отчаянии потыкал слизь в пакете и на пробу отхлебнул. И-у! Клей. Липкое. У него закралась мысль, что этой штукой можно мазать фотографии, чтобы лепить в альбом, но тут он заметил, что О’Нил краем глаза смотрит на него, и усердно принялся за еду. Будь он проклят, если не сможет переварить то, что с видимым удовольствием поглощает полковник Совершенство.  
  
3) Они прячутся за разрушенной стеной. Всё взрывается, летят брызги крови. Эти брызги везде — ужасная пародия на Джексона Поллока. Отлетевшая от здания крошка разрывает Дэниелу кожу, впивается в щёки, жалит в шею. Магазин «беретты» пуст, запасные кончились. Сверху, тяжело дыша, свалился Джек; его глаза закатились. Дэниел коснулся ладонью его щеки, слегка потряс, чувствуя, как текущая из раны на голове Джека кровь горячим дождём заливает ему лицо. Инстинктивно облизнулся, и на языке осели медь, боль и отчаяние. Чтобы хоть как-то защитить Джека от дальнейших попаданий осколков, он спрятал его лицо у себя на плече и принялся ждать, когда Тилк и Сэм завершат свою часть работы.  
  
4) Сладость. Он парит. Хочется снять очки и протереть, чтобы узнать — всё вокруг розовое от того, что осело на стёклах, или просто мир вокруг и впрямь… розовый. Рыжеволосая красавица приблизилась к нему, скользнула ладонью по его руке, и розовый стал глубже, засиял лиловыми оттенками, и всё, о чём Дэниел после этого смог думать — её подобные розовым лепесткам губы и сверкающий, соблазнительный головной убор. Она склонилась к нему, и её дыхание пахло сахарной ватой, и он ощутил возбуждение, потянулся к ней за поцелуем, и его разум растворился в чём-то сладком, пьянящем и расслабляющем — как Текила Санрайз.  
  
5) Разгорячённая плоть, стекающий по их телам пот, прикусывающие жилы зубы и ласкающий впадинку на внутренней стороне локтя язык. Дэниел выскользнул из-под Джека и развернул их, ожёг ладонями бёдра, чувствуя, как тот дрожит, жарко и влажно выдыхая в простыни. Вжав Джека сильнее в матрас и удерживая, Дэниел метнул из-под длинных ресниц игривый взгляд, и выдох обернулся низким стоном. Улыбнувшись ему, Дэниел обратил своё внимание на член Джека — длинный, толстый, красный от прилившей крови. Жаждущий. Коснулся на пробу языком. Соль, горечь и — внезапно — привкус свежескошенной травы, опьяняющий и возбуждающий. Глубоко вдохнув, Дэниел всосал его в рот, пока головка не ткнулась в горло, огладил шелковистую плоть языком, прижимая к нёбу. Джек вздрагивал всё резче, его руки зарылись Дэниелу в волосы, ласково гладя. Дэниел с силой сосал, дыша через нос, сдавливая пальцами бёдра Джека, оставляя на нежной коже вмятины от ногтей, деликатно покусывал упругий ствол, и Джек кончил, изливаясь ему в рот горячей сладостью. Терпкой и острой. Восхитительной. Вызывающей мгновенное привыкание.


End file.
